


frontin'

by badbadnotgood



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crack, Louis POV, M/M, lush au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badbadnotgood/pseuds/badbadnotgood
Summary: Louis turns to match his eye line and spots Liam Payne frowning at a massage bar. “Think I’ll manage his number before he makes a beeline for the door and never returns?”“Going to sweet talk Muscles, are you?”A brunette walks into a bar, but it's Liam walking into Lush.





	frontin'

“You know,” Louis says, twisting around the Santa bubble bars so the little faces are visible, “you can do a lot more than ogle our customers. Who already have someone helping them, might I add. There’s an old lady over there waiting for you to pester her with five different products at once that she won’t be able to differentiate. Seriously, Zayn, get over there with one of those gift boxes so she can get out of here with her sinuses intact.”

Zayn, like often, shrugs it off. It’s inspiring how he breezes into work every day – stress free - with a ‘morning’ and a wink and still picks up his Christmas bonuses and discounts. He’s a pro at the talking thing, though (“Think of how much money I’m saving on those herbal cleansers, Louis, of course I’m ready and willing to talk about the benefits of lavender oil for fifteen minutes.”) 

He’s smooth; so smooth that he managed to bag Louis a holiday job. Or, so he likes to think. Louis would credit his impressive application and tendency to talk (see: flirt) his way out of a paper bag, but whatever. He has a job, so his dad can’t pester him for not bringing money in over Christmas.

He loves it, genuinely. It’s a fun gig, even if he’s still trying not to sneeze all over everything.

There’s the customer interactions which he mastered relatively easy (the place seriously isn’t messing around when it comes to making sure literally every customer walks out with at least two items and a smile on their face), the overall positive and friendly atmosphere from co-workers, and yeah, free products! Louis’s skin has never appreciated him more.

“Saw her eyeing the pink shower cream and Christmas pudding bath bombs,” Zayn says dismissively. “Oh, look, Mel’s gone over to help her. Oi, he looks a bit lost, doesn’t he?” Louis turns to match his eye line and spots Liam Payne frowning at a massage bar. “Think I’ll manage his number before he makes a beeline for the door and never returns?”

“Going to sweet talk Muscles, are you?”

“How’s my hair look?” Zayn asks.

“Lovely,” Louis laughs. He’s going to have to listen in on this.

Zayn is truly a menace. The tattoos, dark hair and Bambi eyes break hearts daily, and unsurprisingly have him leading the employee performance board every shift they have. It’s ridiculous! Louis could give it the old eyelash flutter too. Not quite Zayn-esque, like.

Watching Zayn saunter over to Liam Payne and looking at him like he wants him for lunch might be a hidden fantasy of Louis’s that’s apparently decided to surface.

“Can I help you with anything in particular today?” Zayn asks sweetly.

Louis snorts. Not quite his bedroom voice, but close enough.

Liam Payne’s reaction is only slightly delayed, like he’d been pulled from his own thoughts. Louis sneaks a glance and finds Liam looking at Zayn the same way most people look at Zayn when they’ve never met him before: like God took his time on him.

Liam clears his throat awkwardly and Louis neatens up a nearby display innocently.

“Just-was looking for something like deep heat? Or, not really. Do these help?” Liam points a thumb over his shoulder.

Louis wishes he could document this beautiful moment. He can sense Zayn is cool as a cucumber, humouring Liam with a smoulder.

“Muscle ache, I assume?” Zayn says.

“That’s the one.”

Zayn follows up by going into an insane amount of detail on their best-selling bar. It’s quite remarkable to just stand there and listen to Zayn recite the bible of Lush products with such a degree of passion. The history of cinnamon leaf oil and its benefits. Whatever you need to know.

Liam, bless him, looks on like he has no idea what Zayn’s telling him but wants to buy the bar anyway because it’s the one Zayn recommended.

“It’s an excellent product,” Zayn finishes. “Work out all those tight knots and you’ll smell so good.”

“That’s nice,” Liam says. He clears his throat again. “You use it?”

Zayn shrugs. “I’ve used it a few times. Although, I was practically immobile those mornings.” And he fucking _winks_.

“Oh,” Liam says.

Louis nearly knocks over the display he’s sorting out. Honestly. How is this allowed?!

Liam laughs nervously. “That’s very interesting. I think I’ll get this.”

“Good choice,” Zayn praises. “Just come over to the till when you’re ready and I’ll have that scanned for you.”

That smooth fucker. He could sell honey to a bee. Louis watches Liam follow Zayn to the till like an obedient puppy.

Louis’s too far away to hear any more of their cheeky encounter, but Zayn is doing far too much smiling for someone who’s behind a till doing their job.

Louis offers to help a lady eyeing the display of soaps, but she politely tells him she’s just looking.

Zayn and Liam continue to interact at the till.

He’s glad they didn’t put a bet on this or something, because Liam pulls his phone out as Zayn’s talking at him. Right, so Zayn’s gone and pulled _at work._ Louis might just die alone.

When Liam’s gone, Zayn surveys the shop floor then returns to his place at Louis’s side.

“Crafty fucker,” Louis says, grinning. “Don’t tell me you bagged a date.”

“Well,” Zayn says proudly, “he’s coming back if it doesn’t work, apparently, and asking for me specifically.”

“Is he, now?”

“Oh, he knows my name now, too, so if he happens to find my social media, that’s on him. My number might have found its way into his contacts, too, on accident.”

“I can’t believe you,” Louis says.

“You can,” Zayn corrects.

“I know, you menace.”


End file.
